


樱桃，情人与玻璃球

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *奎八**小情侣说要去土耳其





	樱桃，情人与玻璃球

樱桃总是突然出现的。人来人往泥泞潮湿的鲜果市场里，藤编的篮子忽然在一到两个月之内持续地红成连片，那些惹人垂涎的果子在伊斯坦布尔迟来的晴日融融下蓄积着视觉冲击，直到被定格在某个高清镜头之下，或由灵巧的执笔之手留在街头信然铺开的某一张画纸上。

观察人群与樱桃架的比例时，金珉奎总觉得视野里有异样的东西反复闪过，捕捉色彩的本能让他顿了顿手中的笔仔细扫了一眼，不远处端着昂贵相机的瘦削亚洲男孩满头红发就这么肆无忌惮地跳进他的视网膜。

太红了。

他下意识往调色盘里又加了一坨红色，仔细化开之后歪头往画纸上涂抹起来。作画过程相当顺利，以至于还能有余裕把目光分出一缕瞥向那个认认真真地拍着街头风物的红头发。男孩很瘦，身上披着夸张的游客装---一望而即知的那些景点附近步行街上会卖的繁花着锦一般的金黄袍子，金丝在传统面料上织得很粗糙，说是仿照细密画，毋宁说更像在兜售外来者眼中的土耳其。这样的选择取向向来不怎么对他胃口，但艳丽的金红配色同时存在于一个纤弱男孩身上，怎么也没有违和，金珉奎反应过来的时候，才发现自己已经在画纸上画完了一个浸在樱桃果汁里的肉感男孩。东亚人的纤细透过重重的红色，纵容他描绘一根手指，又意犹未尽地，往指尖添了只丰润透亮的樱桃。

报纸上的博斯普鲁斯海峡新打捞出了航海时代过路船只隐于风暴的残骸。有人说，黑海正在日益下陷，因此海峡也一年年升高了。这些变化自然无法被人们用肉眼了解，也就需要撰写通讯文章的风土记者亲身前往拍摄照片，采写设计给别处带去新知的专栏。徐明浩大学毕业，找了一份工作，入职没几天就顶了乍然离职前辈的差，被远远地“流放”到土耳其收集一手材料。传统媒体陨落的当下，主编似乎相当重视这次的专栏，让年轻人也多了几分一定要做好的决心，来这个世俗与宗教并存的国家之前，由于过度兴奋和连日查找材料，连扎眼的满头红发都没来得及染回庄重颜色，办签证的时候被大使馆的面试官抬起一边眼皮打量好久，他也只是眨眨眼，颇为轻松地不觉得有什么异样---居然也就顺利地来到了土耳其。

这是徐明浩在伊斯坦布尔的第三天，初到的激动逐渐平息，食宿又新鲜，每日十二分积极外出觅食，海峡那边的采写结束，接下来就是街头人事。这是他走上伊斯坦布尔街头混迹行人的第一日，不知不觉走累了，寻了一家有红色顶棚的露天咖啡馆坐下来歇脚，忽然就发现了街对面的一顶贝雷帽---特别的东亚面孔，端坐在画架后面，细看不清。

没有来得及思考---从早起到现在只吃了一餐，脚步虚浮无力---也没什么表情地，徐明浩端起手里的相机对准街头画家拍摄了几张颇有脱俗意蕴的黑白照片。品味不坏的毛衣衬衫，搭配柔软工装裤，看起来像法国农民---不是真正的法国北部灿烂阳光下的种田人，而是时尚画报上摆姿势的小哥。对，这人比起画家来，更适合被画---天然是个好模特。

前几日奔波在码头办事处与海船打捞现场，染了一身黑海的海风咸潮，此时瘫坐在街头咖啡馆的小圆凳上慢慢啜饮一杯微涩红茶，徐明浩才发觉这里的阳光很好。中亚的阳光在别处的想象里大概是干燥温暖的，真正沐浴其间却没觉出不同来，漂浮在传说、故事、复杂精细的古老传统中的尘埃触摸不着，四处是散步的人群，往来间悠然混沌。

阳光很轻透。夕阳下远处的建筑群都蒙上了一层暧昧光泽。有某处钟声偶然空响，懒懒地失散在空气里，塔楼上的守门人鼓捣烟草看着远处，远处的人们在看塔楼。咖啡店里有人咳嗽，有人高声说些徐明浩不懂的语言---混乱中只能听出他们的亢奋，或愤怒，或刻薄与轻快，浓重地融为背景音，徐明浩就陷在这里放空。旁边的街道上有怀孕的女人缓缓压着步子走路，看不出幸福或不快，轻轻地托着腹部的手上戴有宝石质地的戒指，戒指在更凡俗的婚姻里打了个结。徐明浩恍觉原来这里的人们也只是生活在家庭里，在过不被观看的、日常的小的琐屑。这比他按照原定的设计方案拍摄的图片要有说服力，虽然，虽然从来没人把这种心情带往别处---

有个土耳其作家说过，每个人都想成为世界上的另一个人，每个人都在想象中积存想象本能。大学主修美术的徐明浩实际上没找到能让他安心画画的地方，靠摄影的手艺和朋友工作室托他跑腿的履历进了现在的单位。假如---他歪着头计算北方大城市的房价，又叹一口气---假如在土耳其，他可以随心所欲做街头画家，在这样庸常的大陆角落里坐一整天，画过路行人，心情在泛着红茶苦味的余韵中变得微妙。尤其是，鬼使神差地，不知受了什么神秘之物的吸引---远行的时候，人们更容易变得迷信---他抬起头定定地看过去，却发现那个画画的人在看着自己。

是同样定定地看着。他很确定。徐明浩想起自己耀眼的红头发，跑了一天有些疲惫，身上还披着件品味不怎么样买来防风的金色当地风格外套，他略有点受窘，只好把目光往别处挪去，过了不到三秒，他干脆又转过头---这次，那人收拾了画具起身，径自大步朝街这边走来。

/

日后徐明浩十分确定，那天的金珉奎是不假思索地穿过人群走了过来的，比他更受着迷信的力量吸引---他是韩国人，另一个宗教泛世的国家，徐明浩生在有朝鲜人居住的城市，加上身边自幼有二三他族好友，语言简直不成问题---这才是问题，他懊恼地坐在伊斯坦布尔某处坡道下的小酒馆里托着滚热脸颊想，眼神都散了，可是已经迟了---这个时候，金珉奎已经和他互通了姓名，两人不可思议地从东方聊到西方，由视觉艺术聊到当代新思潮，碰杯又碰杯，徐明浩不知道自己喝的是什么酒，酒杯底下沉着的一块白色小疙瘩又是什么新鲜物---

“是骨头。牛或羊的脚趾骨。”金珉奎耐心同他解释，“其实是美国人发明的喝法，现在都无所谓这些。”

徐明浩哑然失笑。就像他落地到机场买的第一瓶饮料是冰柜里的可口可乐，来到小酒馆喝的依然是美式鸡尾酒，似乎没有真正的异乡，也就不存在真正的他乡相逢---都是游民罢了。他趁着酒意上涌把这话对金珉奎喃喃说了，就差点一头栽在桌前，金珉奎去捞他的手臂，客气地拍拍他的肩膀:“你喝多啦---”声线低沉，他也酒意朦胧了，眼神带有白天藏得很好的侵略性，小醉鬼徐明浩抬头看见这样的眼神本能地向后缩了缩脖子，紧接着，也许是酒精鼓噪了血管冲撞大脑，也许是这样的金珉奎---脸颊潮红，眼神慵懒而深邃---颇符合所谓神秘主义的诱人教义，徐明浩伸出手去，一片热触着了他的手心---这人的皮肤很好，摸起来不油也不糙，也没有常见的胡茬扎手---托着他的脸，忽然神经质地失笑了。

金珉奎完全没想到事情的走向会转至此。他在这里留学纯是为了逃避自己国家的高压环境，身边二三好友固定不变地和他共享交际圈子，因此得以在不同圈子里露个脸，多数人叫他画家，也有人叫他浪荡儿。怎样他都不在意，一个人住着的公寓开窗得见伊斯坦布尔的街道，甚或只是在窗边小坐速写，朝楼下路过的东亚面孔打个眼，用自己的招牌笑容热情寒暄几句，不多时公寓的床上就有两个扭结在一处的异国他乡邂逅的人。皮肤对皮肤的赤/裸相见，金珉奎从不陌生，徐明浩的手贴上来的时候，他却有似是多余的意外。

徐明浩的手擅画画，也擅于在摄影中等待和留存肢体角度，本来指节纤长的人再添上敏锐老成的柔软，搁在脸上，像羽毛。金珉奎搀着徐明浩一步步往外走到亮起灯的甬路上，现在往自己的公寓里去似乎顺理成章，他脖子上挂着徐明浩的相机包，臂弯里搭着男孩嫌热脱下来的俗气外套---总不能白做这劳工---可又心里犯抓挠。大概是从看见那人群中醒目的红色开始，男孩的耳环，秀气的脸，受过职业训练的气质俨然，那时候他只是一个没有自己语言的作画对象，而现在，在酒桌叙话的气氛升温过后，从一个动作里，徐明浩向他一举泄露了本不该由他得知的秘密。

他的柔软，他的信任，预先透露着这人在感情上的青涩。杯子里的牛羊趾骨在杯身相撞时刮擦杯底发出轻微响动，过去，某个农场主在邀请他的女主人进入自己的家庭时，会宰杀农场里的畜牲做出一杯趾骨酒，传统的仪式失陷成为他处的单调模仿，正如相遇也不过是寻常戏码：金珉奎走到咖啡馆长廊下，冲着抬起头来定定看向自己的红发男孩，咧开嘴友好地微笑，而徐明浩看着高个子年轻男人露出来的两颗虎牙，轻轻地在心里种下一个印象——好憨哦。

路边有人陆陆续续出入往来各色小酒馆，有算命的人撞到金珉奎跟前低声问他要不要算一卦，他有点儿心烦意乱，听着身上的青年因酒醉身重而急促的呼吸声，摆摆手看着那人失望转身扬长而去。靠近的出租车里有人探头看他，大声询问是否需要搭乘，他看一眼徐明浩裹在被自己揉得皱巴巴的外衣里昏昏沉沉，顺手拦下车扶他进去，把画具画板连同徐明浩的相机包一并丢进车里又费了一番功夫，徐明浩居然还能低声提醒“轻点”---那相机包。金珉奎暗笑，小记者有点意思。

/

徐明浩醒来时眼前一片深红，再定一定神发觉是旅店防水纸的暗沉花色，他不认得土耳其的家庭旅馆，但房间里简单陈设的几样家具、床边的小窗都像是机场导航手册上印制的某家有名小旅店。从干涩的嗓子里咳嗽出声，才发现时间已经不早，想起此行的任务爬起来看见地板上散落的衣服，后知后觉瑟缩起来---这里是昨天认识的那个人带自己来的，昨晚喝完酒，世界怎么了？  
窗外的街道很安静，就睡觉而言这是个不错的方位，徐明浩一边洗脸一边大力按揉试图消除宿醉带来的浮肿，他向来不怎么好睡，昨天却轻易掉进深眠，酒精害人，他不无懊悔地打量着镜中自己瘦削的身体---意识到自己担心看到什么或者想看到什么，还不自在地吞了点牙膏水。

当然不会有了，他边收拾散乱在地上的东西边咬牙切齿地想，那确实是个帅哥，奈何自己醉得厉害什么都没来得及。想想金珉奎安坐在街边画画的样子，本来就好看得像画上去的一样，正想着画画的事情，就看到地板上的画具包，显然被它的主人遗失在此地。

不确定这人是否惯常这样，他坐下来拆开这个薄薄的布囊，布面上精致的花纹经过不少时间的磨洗有些褪色了，至于里面---“看一下应该不要紧吧？毕竟我是为了还给他才需要找信息的。”徐明浩自言自语着感到嗓子里仿佛堵住了蜗牛，恼火地咳嗽两声，紧接着大力咳嗽不止----从包里抽出来的第一张画纸上，就坦然画着自己的模样，而且是...躺在英式茶具盛装的剔透浓郁樱桃汁里，面相体态的特征抓得很好，原来画得好也能这么招人恨---尤其是画得好的帅哥，无从骂起。

徐明浩好性子，他忍不住觉得自己是个圣人，插着兜乘车前往包裹里一张借书证所指示的大学，一路上脑子跟着车身摇晃，他还想把画具送还过去---还给谁？一个什么都没发生的陌生人，虽然他给他付了房费:这是不是也许，可以成为前去找他的理由。

不可否认的是学画画的人确实有魅力，徐明浩回味了一遍画幅上的线条用色，自己的样子看起来还不坏。红头发原来还能有这样的韵致。公交很快到站，他跳下街边，看着这条路上往来的年轻人，和别处的大学生也没什么不同。从曾经的象牙塔毕业以来，这是他头回走进大学校园，抱着莫名其妙的不输给年轻人的气势，戴上墨镜颇为从容地走了进去，跟着谷歌地图的路标到处寻摸美术学院的公共画室，不到半上午就找着了。

走到画室附近的时候，徐明浩已经嫌弃背上这个包有点儿重了，但一凑近画室窗户，他还是本能地收敛了呼吸，似乎被里面的气氛感染着安静起来。这里有人坐在一堆杂乱的枯草和玫瑰中画画，有人独自抱着画板靠在窗台上向着外面发呆，有人端着盆水果确认光线，偌大的空间里每个人都专注于自己手头的事情，没人察觉窗外正在发生的季节与时间。静谧与沉寂的空气中仿佛真的漂浮着古老书脊的尘埃，这里是土耳其，伊斯坦布尔，是世界上另一个地方，一座并不有别于徐明浩所熟悉的画室，仿佛听到玻璃球碎裂的声音一般，徐明浩小心地靠过去，犹豫再三，才轻轻敲了门跟里面迎上来的人用英文说明来意，递上金珉奎的画具包，转身紧一紧呼吸，朝外走去。

现在坐进去的话，也不是不能画一张的。久不画画，徐明浩舒展着手指无心地想，原来真的会有想念那时的感觉。本来以为，自己是真的很好地成为社会人了，做了自己能做的最好的、最左右逢源的选择，疏阔的人生总有新的缝隙等待填补，比如想见到金珉奎的决心，比如旅途行将结束的不安，比如，这间画室。

因为是没法定义真假的灵感，也只会像路过一下的星星一样从一方天空里坠落。然而沿着来时的路拐到某处转角---铃兰花开得正香---一个忽然出现的身影撞到了他，他们各自诶唷一声分开来，才发现意外总是这么巧合，仿佛不这样就没法成全凡人的故事。

金珉奎先咧开嘴说了声:“你昨天可没说你知道我在这读书。”

“啊，我找过来的。”徐明浩窘迫地摘下墨镜，不知道为什么忽然没了前辈的威仪，大概因为身处陌生地方---“他”的地方。

“那个、那个，谢谢你给我付旅店的钱。”徐明浩想起来提了一句，没想到对方毫不客气，爽朗地笑着反手把书包甩到肩上---真的很帅气---回了一句:“所以你会不会想请我吃饭来报答一下我的帮助呢？毕竟我为了送你过去待到很晚，还把画具弄丢了，那里面还有对我来说很珍贵的东西。”

“是很贵的东西吗？”徐明浩一时愕然，心想还好我给这小子送回来了，这冒失鬼。

“是---”金珉奎舔了舔嘴唇---他怎么做什么动作都好看啊，本来该是很讨人厌的表情来着---“是无法复制，独一无二，没有价格的东西。”说时神情严肃，“而且，”他把目光转向徐明浩，盯得他四下里转移视线，“弄丢了也许会让人害相思。”

徐明浩可算想起来了，这死不正经的冒失鬼。啊，为什么要帮这小子。他强装出一副一无所知的样子应和着“这样啊，这样啊，”转而迅速切换话题:“那个，我请你吃饭?你来挑就好。”

金珉奎眼前一亮，顿时来了精神，拉起徐明浩的手腕就走:“我要吃烤肉!”快活得像个小孩，空气被他的声波推散开来，徐明浩忍不住皱起眉头，脸颊却不自觉泛上了笑意。

/

吃饭的地方有巨大的烤炉，由于不在饭点显得很空，室内涌动着清洁的味道。刚一入座，徐明浩就请金珉奎随意点餐，他此次旅行的经费还有一些，况且，徐明浩意识到自己已经是年上的社会人了，难得拿出哥哥的姿态来行使“呀你小子就跟在我后面享福吧”的慷慨自由，反正是公费，他乐得大方。

对面的金珉奎看样子就是行家，拿着菜单跟店员反复沟通确认许久，要求精细琐碎，徐明浩听不懂土耳其语只觉得奇妙，眼前的东亚帅哥讲着异族语言也这么让人着迷，他特有的发音方式带着一点儿鼻音，不知为什么有几分性感。徐明浩谈过同比自己年长的男性的恋爱，什么都像在做些捡拾和依附，跟着对方亦步亦趋地学，感情里享受的时候反而没有多少，那之后他就像广场上认不到主人的鸽子，在疗愈的自适中淡然放旷了。意外地，从金珉奎这里，他找回了一点儿主动与人交接的兴趣。

“你画画得---”张开嘴“不错”二字还没出口，意识到自己现在是没有看过他的画的设定，差点把舌头咬下来改口道“怎么样？我以前也是学画画的。”

“哦？你指什么？卖是卖不出去，画着玩玩。”金珉奎端起水杯喝一口，含含糊糊地从嗓子里说，“我是吹玻璃的，画画只是必修课，玻璃是主业。”他从随身背着的包里掏出一个小玩意儿来，隔着桌子递给徐明浩。

这是个小小的蓝色玻璃球，表面浮雕出海浪的抽象线条，表达的概念大约是永恒，或者单纯作为对海的印象---在这个内陆国做海浪主题的艺术品，这人有意思。徐明浩想起自己毕业设计上运用的横“8”字永恒主题，当时颇受好评，曾经的老师都希望他回去继续深造，但是---他没再往下想，点一点头把玻璃球还回去，金珉奎小心翼翼地试探着问他:“怎么样？”

那副样子，倒真有了年下的实感。徐明浩笑着说“很好”，自觉说得太少，又顿一顿说，“玻璃我没怎么做过，确实是特别的材料。”

“是最漂亮的材料，”金珉奎一边接过店员端上来的盘子往烤炉里大块丢烤肉一边念叨着，“玻璃是流动的光，是笔触无法抵达的，岩石的核心，星体的拟态物，教我的老师年龄很大了，从土耳其有可口可乐开始，他就在做玻璃。”

“啊，是这样。”徐明浩轻轻应了，跟着拿起钳子在烤炉上翻肉，想说点什么，张张嘴又作罢，金珉奎谈兴很好，他索性听他说去，自己只跟着笑，或是解释几句，反而显得更像个年长者---一顿饭罢，金珉奎讲得起劲，提出要带他去街上玩。

“玩？可是我还有工作---”徐明浩指了指旁边座位上的相机，被金珉奎一句话说服:“玩就是工作!你会有得拍的!”

事实证明，不仅有得拍，还有堪称典范的模特。伊斯坦布尔街道，徐明浩看着镜头里的金珉奎，这家伙长得不错，性格也憨甜，又不觉想远了，这样的人也能来画画?他努力回想自己见过的那些神经质的孩子们，直觉金珉奎的神经质在另一根神经上，例如前一夜他喝得脸红身热，软成一管泥，金珉奎却忽然圣人做派----这人肉眼可见地风流，留学生圈子里这一类人他也见过，正是这类人无故转性才奇怪呢。

奇怪归奇怪，这人给自己安排的路线倒真的不错。在奇妙的氛围里两人同游伊斯坦布尔，金珉奎带他去了纯真博物馆，吃有名小吃，一路折腾到傍晚，坐车来到城外一处开阔空地上。

热气球表演就要开始，墙边站了不少游客行人，徐明浩抱着相机抬头看那些五彩斑斓的圆形航行器在火焰中升空，恋人在半空中拥吻，人群里爆发出呼声，徐明浩像从夕阳里得了灵感，凑过去轻声问金珉奎上一次恋爱是什么时候，话一出口他就自己先笑了，继而又收起嘴角，认真侧过头看他。

“伊斯坦布尔刮台风的时候。”金珉奎咧嘴笑着，露出虎牙，已经熟悉的笑，短暂的相处时间里总是他说话的时候多，徐明浩说得少，不知不觉，徐明浩恍然以为自己已经习惯听着他有些沙哑的嗓音在耳边喋喋不休了。

他本不指望一个具体的回答，但是显然不坦诚，伊斯坦布尔只有风暴没有台风。叫他不太好受。这是个不会带刺的人。于是空气安静了，静静地看了会儿热气球他们转身回程，和那些体验完浪漫旅程的情侣一起挤上公交车。

靠在窗边抓拍了几张街景，不看金珉奎，徐明浩忽然说了声:“我就要走了。”  
金珉奎“嗯”了一声，他也许想再续什么，但不管是徐明浩还是他都没有继续对话。回去的路有点长，徐明浩闭目休息，怀里还抱着相机。金珉奎目视着车厢里的人群来来去去，心知如果是在首尔，自己绝不会就这么坐着了。

外出离家这么多年，浪荡子金珉奎第一次感到思乡之愁，居然顶得心脏发胀，潮热而酸。

/

在金珉奎做玻璃的工作室，徐明浩完成了本次旅行最后一组记录土耳其艺术工匠的劳作流程，由金珉奎全程翻译，徐明浩和那位视力已经被焰火燎得退化的老师傅进行了顺利的对话，拿到一手非常有价值的采访资料。

“还是要感谢你。”徐明浩踩在工作室门口的鹅卵石甬路上，老房子的窗户折射着日光，附近的塔楼又响起钟声，一瞬间叫他恍神。金珉奎站在跟前冲他笑，冲他笑，那笑容像是向他坦白:我真的没什么可说的。

是没什么可说的。徐明浩背起相机轻快道别，转身出门拦了出租车回自己两日没回的住处，房间里有他的札记手册，比起写字他会画些简单情境记录日常。这次，他用眼睛勾勒着远处天空的形状，丈量不来，视线沦陷在无垠得有些苍白的蓝里面，这次，他眨着眼睛忍下心口一再上涌的力气，他知道自己要画点儿什么，也知道，回去之后，可能只是陷在枕头里睡上一觉。他远比自己想象得要善于平衡，虽然也会因为敏感而睡不着，但还有别的---还有别的东西，一定有什么他没发觉到的事还在那里。

第二天金珉奎无精打采地推开工作室门，看见的就是老师已经开了炉子，正指挥一个年轻人操作着喷火枪，火苗一忽儿蓝，一忽儿红，他也抢先看到了那满头红发，昨天在画室拿到的自己的画具包里的那张画上的红色大概褪了，看了一夜再见到那人，只觉得更加鲜明。他早该在飞机上了---金珉奎等他们做完一套流程关了炉子才凑过去要问，却被满头大汗直起身子的徐明浩笑意吟吟地问:“我现在入学，还来得及吗？”

“来得及来得及，”金珉奎看看地上的模具，连连再补一句，“来得及的---但是你的航班---来得及吗？”

徐明浩喝一口水杯里的水，眼睛从杯口抬起来，看着金珉奎，秀气的眼角扬起，“来不及啦，但有比航班重要得多的事情需要确认。”

风箱又在呼呼地拉着，火焰又要在玻璃球表面流动起来，铁线与碎布屑堆了满地的房子里，院落后面养了一群鸽子，金珉奎抬头看窗外，鸽群在烟囱的声音惊扰下扑棱棱飞起来，映入他眼帘的，纯白无瑕的，是大片大片充满视觉的柔软羽毛。


End file.
